An Dream That Becomes An Nightmare
by Tala Is Shining
Summary: An blind girl shows up in Hao life. What will happen and what is her so called impossible dream, she talks about. HaoxOc Flamers: Will be yelled back at, ignored, reported I can check my spelling, only not my sentences sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Tala here: Its been forever since I wrote an story. However finally comes it, I can check my spelling only not my sentences , I am sorry for that.

Anyway, as I love reading stories of HaoxOc, I decided to do the same. Making a complete new character. Not using any excisring oc's. I hope ya'll enjoy reading it. Okay Maybe 1 character will appear

Flamers: Will be ignored, yelled back at, reported.

* * *

Summary:

Story: An dream that becomes a nightmare

Chapter 1:

The moon shown light on An young girl, with long black hair with two ponytails in them, She wore t-shirt with half long sleeves, and a skirt. With some boots under them. Her white eyes were sparkling against the light.

She smiled sitting on the temple near the graveyard. The girl sang an beautiful song as all the spirits listened to it.

'You sing very wel.' An soft voice said. The girl stopped , and turned her head to the person who had said it. The young boy noticed right away, that she wasn't really looking at him. 'Thank you.' She answered. Her voice was like that from an angel, or at least that was what the boy thought. 'May I ask your name?' The girl asked.

'My name is Asakura Hao.' Hao replied.

'Nice to meet you Asakura-san.' The girl answered him. She bowed down. 'My name is Sayuri Arani,but you can call me Sayu.'

'It is a lovely name. But call me Hao, please' Hao joked. She bowed down again.

''She is certain blind, but how she did come here all the way, to the top. Even human. Its easy to read her mind. So easy going'' Hao thought,before looking at her again. She had a easy smile on her face. A part of him wanted to destroy her, she was human. But he hesitated. Unsure why, while Hao was lost in his thought. Sayu on the other hand, just started at him. Of course she couldn't see him, but she could feel his aura. It seemed dark and filled with hate and sadness. The name Hao was familiar to her. Even though she wasn't an shaman herself, she did knew a couple of things. As her father was an sjamaan. And one of the things was that she heard of the name Asakura Hao.

'Um excuse me.' Sayu asked polite. Hao was shock out of his own thoughts and gazed his look towards her. 'Can I help you with anything.' Sayu wondered. As he sudden appeared and didn't seemed to have moved from his spot. Hao sat down. 'Sayu, how much do you know about the shaman fight.' Sayu was surprised by the sudden question. She told him the basics she knew. 'However, I do have an impossible wish. Hoping that someone would full fill it.' Sayu laughed at the thought.

'What is it?' Hao wondered. 'Like I said, its impossible so I do not think it is worth saying.' She replied. Giving her an carefree smile. 'Tell me anyway, I want to know.'

Sayu gave a big sign. 'Fine, but promise not too laugh.' Hao nodded, but he realized that she couldn't see it. So instead he said. 'I promise'. .

* * *

Tala here: Okay not a full big chapter, and I did my best on it, as it took a long time. But I hope to get reviews so I can continue. As I have great plans. Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Tala here: Awesome my very first review. Well I am gladly too continue

Summary: An blind girl shows up in Hao life. What will happen and what is her so called impossible dream, she talks about.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Sayu looked at Hao. Hao only smiled knowing , that she wouldn't see it anyway. 'I can make that dream come true.' He answered. Sayu blinked. 'Really? But how?'

'If I become the Shaman King, ' Hao crossed his arms. Waiting for an answer. He could hear her thoughts, but didn't say it. Yet at least. on the other hand, Sayu was lost in her thoughts, confused also. Would it be true, what he said. Or would it be another disappointment in her life, as other said the same. Finally she came up with an answer. 'What do I need to do?' This time it was Hao time to think, she was human , and couldn't see spirits. She wasn't even an sjamaan. He didn't even know why he kept her alive. It was something she had, maybe innocent. Hao stood up. 'If you join me on my way too reach the shaman king. And support me whatever I do or say.' as he offered her his hand. Sayu felt something close to her. But nodded. 'I will.' She smiled. Guessing he was sticking out his hand, she easily took it from him.

'Also...' Hao sudden said. While he summoned the spirit of fire. 'I already knew it.' Sayu blinked, no idea what he was talking about. 'What do you mean?'

'I have read your thoughts. I knew about you r dream before you told me.' Hao smirked, mocking with her. Sayu felt getting red. 'And you still let me say it , even I said how embarrassing it was.' She said in a loud voice. Hao only laughed at her. She was so easy going, no idea what his ideals were. And maybe he need it, someone like that. Even for an human being though. Sometimes being more relaxed, and not thinking of important stuff. Hao still hold her hand, as he jumped on the shoulder of the Spirit of fire. Sayu gave a small scream, no idea what was going on. 'What is happening,.' she squirted.

'We just stand on my spirit shoulder. ' Hao answered, as the SOF flew up to the air. 'And know were flying to my allies.'

'F..f..flying, I do not like heights.' Sayu said scared closing her eyes. And holding on too Hao in anyway. Hao rose his eye brow. 'How...' Even before he could continue his sentence, she already replied. 'I do not know okay, I just do not like the thought of being high off the ground.' Sayu shivered off the wind from the sky.

After a while the spirit of fire started decreasing heights. Sayu gave a big sigh when she felt the wind lower under her hair. Unsure where they exactly were, was to her a riddle. Hao helped her of the shoulder, hoping she would finally let go.

'Hao-sama.' Luchist said bowing down. Looking at Sayu , not understanding what an human was doing here in the middle. Sayu rose her head towards the new man who appeared before her. "Typical accent he has.'' She thought which made Hao chuckle. When she heard it, she felt uncertain and turning a bit red.

'You shouldn't worry to much Luchist, its true she is an ordinary human, but something says to me, that we maybe need her.' Hao finally replied cutting the sudden silence between the 3 of them. 'Of course Hao-sama, you would know the best.' Luchist said bowing down.

Sayu had no idea what kind of people this Hao man would bring her to, when he said needing her. She felt awful, No idea why they would need her. And the man who he was talking about. Luchist was his name, if she remembered it well. It was weird, she had the feeling he was some kind of priest but an dark priest. Sayu shivered, and sudden she felt mad. He didn't had any manners at all, just standing there without asking her name or properly introducing himself.

However, if she heard it good, the Hao guy kept laughing also. She knew he could read minds but still. Sayu crossed her arms and sat down. Almost a second she touched the ground, she felt something gross under her butt. And jumped up again.

Hao laughed even harder, as Sayu sighed and just tried to forget it all. Wanting too ignore the laughing.

On Hao side it was weird that he kept laughing. He hardly laughed and laughing about the stupid mistakes and thoughts of an human is something out of ordinary.

After she brushed herself of, Sayu stood up again. Unsure where Hao was , was she a little glad he was gone. At least this way she could think, what to do next. She wanted to trust Hao however his dark aura gave her shivers. Sayu wondered what to think of him, he was the only one who ever said, that he could make her dream come true. She sighed. No idea what to do , being her. Alone in some kind of forest. She assumed it was a forest because of the mud.

Hao was silent. It seems she thought that she was alone. He wanted to keep it that way. Wanting to talk to Luchist first, before he could say anything stupid. He slowly flew over were Luchist stood as they both silent made there way out. After a while, of walking. Luchist finally took a deep breath. 'Hao-sama, why an human girl. She doesn't look to have any potential And she is even blind.' He said annoyed. As he could never guess his master thoughts. Hao only looked up at him, as he was a few insch taller than the 1400 year old boy. 'I have so my reason Luchist.' Hao answered him.

Luchist didn't seem to let it go so easily. 'Hao-sama, I only say it for the future. As you already have an pet.'

Hao felt an anger streak through him. As he talked like that about Opacho. It was true that she followed him everywhere and they were usually together but pet, is something that he couldn't call Opacho at all. However, Hao stayed calm, so was his voice. 'That isn't a very nice thing to say Luchist.'

Luchist had right away the feeling , that he said something bad. As he appologized quickly. 'Please forgive me Hao-sama.' He bowed down. Hao only nodded. 'Luchist know this, I do not want that anyone else knows about her. I can easily use her, she is an stupid human and nothing else. Also do not let Opacho know of this.'

Luchist nodded, wasn't sure again. But he decided to not question his master again. 'Now go to the others. I be there later this day.' Luchist bowed again, dropping his book his usually carries.

Hao looked at him. Knowing it that it was obvious from the sudden stress about him and the human girl. He turned around, going back to the place in the forest where he left Sayuri.

Sayu really felt like crying. Being abandoned like this, but an guy who she almost start trusting, even when she was uncertain. Sayu never be gone home so long, she loved her father , she missed her mother who died when she was like 7 years old. It was always unknown how she died.

'Are you really going to cry?' Hao sudden said behind her. Sayu was shocked at the sudden voice she heard. She turned to the voice. 'No.. of course not.' Swallowing a little to catch her breath again. 'Good, as I found a nice home, where you can stay safe.' Hao answerd. Sayu wasn't sure. Safe? From what. 'W..what do you mean Asakura-san?' Sayu looked shocked. 'I mean, that it is better. These shaman fights, can be rough.' Hao added. He took out his hand. Sayu kept standing there. 'Why do I keep forgetting it.' Hao thought as he sighed. 'Something wrong Asakura-san?' Sayu wondered. He grabbed her hand. 'Lets go to the house I saw.' Sayu blushed. 'Such warm hand.' She thought. Hao only smirked at her thought. 'Such a nice comment.' Hao said. Sayu felt getting red again. Only to make Hao smirk more. 'This human, I wonder...' Hao thought, while he led her to the house. 'What will happen if I let her here. Such a curious human.' As his thoughts continue.

'Where here.' Hao said. Sayu slightly smiled. He led her inside. 'Um Asakura-san, will you be here too?' Sayu asked. However there was no answer. 'A..Asakura-san.' She asked again, into nothing. 'He..He left me again. Why..?' Sayu said sad. Trying to search the bench. When she finally reached it. She sat down. She clenched her fists. 'Okay, if Asakura-san keeps disappearing. I have to do this. I know I can.' Sayu said it to herself in the empty house. She was done being helpless. She might be blind, but so what.

Without Sayuri knowing, Hao nodded. 'Show it to me Sayuri Arai. I want to know.' Hao disappeared in a burst of flames.

* * *

Tala here: Omg, so long :O, I actually wanted to continue but...have to leave for bed. So yeah, I really hope to have more reviews. And im sorry I tried to make a little humor into it. And Luchist is so out of characher :O. Anyway, does anyone already know the dream Sayu has?

Also 1 last thing. I check my spelling not my sentence. However, I wanted to say, even though I put genre as Romance, doesn't mean. That I will actually make an HaoxSayu romance story ^^

Bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Tala here:** Im sooooooooooooo sorry,for my very very very late update. Mostly it is because I couldn't think of a way too continue, but I do hope I can update tonight , ande ven an long one

**To the reviews:** Sankyuu for them, I hope to get more and thanks for the ideas. So sankyuu.

**Bookcover is made by** Viixen, its awesome, and after a hard decision I choose this one. Sankyuu so much.

**Story:** The dream that becomes an nightmare

* * *

Chapter 3:

When Sayu finally calmed down, she started to focus on more important things. Everything went so fast. She met Asakura Hao, who she felt an strange and evil aura surrounding him. It was also an fact that, he didn't want that anyone knew, that they know each other. Sayu sighed.

She sudden felt tired, laying down on the bench, taking just a small nap. Sayu closed her and breathed slowly, Falling into a deep slumber, exhausted from everything she went through.

Not far away.

'Yoh, I am tired. I want to have a good night sleep.' Anna said. Crossing her arms. Yoh sighed. 'I am trying to find something Anna.' They both walked through the forest, when they got seperated from the rest.

'It is also your fault we lost the others.' Anna state it. Yoh knew that she wouldn't stop now, even when she was sleepy. They both continued walking. Finally seeing an small wooden hut. Yoh walked to the entrance feeling it was unlocked. 'Try this?' He asked Anna. Anna opened the door, looking around. Yoh walked behind her turning on the light. They both did of they jackets . Anna went to the living room and turned the light on there also. 'Yoh..?' She called.

'What is it?' Yoh asked after checking out the kitchen. Walking towards her. 'Who is that?' He wondered when they both gazed to the couch. An girl laying with black hair and a ponytail. 'She seems asleep.' Yoh said, walking closer to her and sat on his knees beside her. 'I see that too Yoh, we should wake her up.' Anna said, disliking how Yoh sat beside her. Yoh shock his head. 'We shall get some sleep and we shall see tomorrow.' He answered. Anna sighed and agreed, as that was the far most best option of the whole evening of walking and searching. They slowly walked upstairs finding the nearby bed and fall asleep.

The next morning was Yoh already up making breakfast, wondering about the girl they found yesterday. Some minutes later Anna walked down the stairs to the kitchen. 'Breakfast is almost ready.' Yoh answered before she could say anything. 'Mind waking up the girl?' Anna sighed. 'Fine than.'

Sayu slowly woke up, when she heard noises. An shock fel through her whole body. ''Burglars.'' She thought. ''Criminals.'' her heartbeat started to pick up the pace. Sayu had the hide , slowly she let her fall of the bench and searched for an door , or some sort of closet to hide in. After some searching , she finally found an door and pushed it open. Feeling an stairs. Sayu had the feeling it was the stairs for the basement. She closed the door and tried to lock it. 'What if they are robbers, wanting to hide there jewels.' She whispered against herself. Trying to make her as small as possible. 'Wait, we are with shamans. What if they are shaman criminals.' Trying not to think about anything what could happen next.

'Yoh, It seems that girl is gone.' Anna called from the living room. Yoh walked also to the living room. 'That is strange, I didn't hear any door close.' Yoh crossed his arms. 'Well wanna go look for her.' Anna asked, already knew the answer.

Sayu over heard there conversation and got even more scared. 'They knew I was here, and now they want to erase me, because I know there secret.' she thought trying to block her thoughts making herself even smaller.

Anna and Yoh searched all over the house. But didn't find anything. 'Well lets get something to eat and lets go Yoh. ' Anna said as they went back to the kitchen. After sometime, they were done eating. And decided to check again. However...

Sayu tried to listen but didn't hear a thing, she gave a big sigh and unlocked the door. Slowly crawling out of basement stairs. 'Well it seems, she was here after all.' Sayu was shocked by the voice. Wanting to crawl into the corner of the room .'One-gai plz do not do me anything. I...I promise I won't tell anything.' She begged.

Yoh looked at her than back at Anna. 'I guess you startled her.' He said. Anna shocked her shoulders, 'so why does it matter. Its not like we did anything.' Sayu went to make her small again. Yoh walked close to her and hold out his hand. 'We won't hurt you.'

Sayu didn't take his hand, mostly because she didn't notice he did so or see it. 'Y..You won't?' She said unsure. 'Of course not, why would we.' Anna asked maybe a little harsh. 'Well, I thought maybe you were criminals who wanted to hide there jewels.' The last thing she almost whispered, when she thought of it, it sounded even more idiot than she thought about it in the first place, it made more sense but now speaking it out loud.

Yoh laughed, like a gentle laugh and carefree. She put her head up towards him, feeling an carefree aura. An gentle nature, than she turned to the other girl. Seeming more cold but not in a bad way. Somewhere deep down she was actually kind.

'I am sorry, I .. ' Sayu tried to say and stood up bowing down towards them. 'My name is Arai Sayuri but you can call me Sayu.'

'Its okay, My name is Asakura Yoh and this is my fiancée Kyoyama Anna.' Yoh introduced them.

'A..asakura.' Sayu thought the same name as Hao, it should be some coincidence. She smiled at it.

'Tell me, why were you here?' Anna wondered. 'You do not really look like an shaman.' Sayu wasn't sure how to answer. 'It was an accident, I um just came here after taking an walk.' Sayu said making up an story.

Anna only slighted nodded. Sayu gave a brief smile of relief.

'Wanna come with us?' Yoh sudden asked. Sayu didn't turn around. 'I am sorry, I um stay here. If someone is looking for me, I better stay in one place.' She hate it lying, but if Hao already did mysterious around her, than at least there should be an important reason. 'We understand Sayu, also you shouldn't close your eyes so many times.' Yoh said. Sayu blinked, she never had noticed herself she did so. 'Its not a shame, that your blind.' He answered. 'Y..you um noticed,'

'Yes I did, and not because of that, it was already when you didn't take my hand.' Yoh said.

'I am sorry, I didn't wanted to hide it.' She gazed down.

'Its okay, you should stop apologizing. Sayu your a good girl, do not get into any trouble.' Yoh smiled and nodded to Anna . 'We should go now. Be care full Sayu.' Yoh said, as he took an leave with Anna.

'Thank you..' Sayu smiled.

'Yoh,...' Anna asked. Looking at her husband to be. 'Its okay Anna, everything will be fine.' He answered. As they walked further into the forest searching for the rest of there friends.

Inside, Sayu sighed in relieve. Glad it was over, still left with many questions. Who is Asakura Hao, and now this Asakura Yoh and Kyoyama Anna. Why was Hao so mysterious around her. Deep inisde she hoped that all these questions would soon be answered. Sayu slowly walked to the kitchen, feeling the counter, noticing an plate with breakfast they had left for her. Another smile appeared on her face, as it been ages since she last smiled so many times.

* * *

**Tala here:** okay not long chapter, and not made in 1 day, btu plz I do hope I still have my readers.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Bookcover is made by Viixen, its awesome, and after a hard decision I choose this one. Sankyuu so much.

Tala here: Finally writing chapter 4, again sorry for the late update, 2 weeks or something.

Also, I decided to write 3 stories in 1, meaning that I my other oc's are introducing in these chaps, still is Sayu my main oc. I do hope ya enjoy and plz tell me if ya like them or any questions

to the reviews: Thnx a lot to all

* * *

Chapter 4:

'Aww Arina, how far is it?' an girl with reddish hair complained. As she had her arms fall and bowed down. The girl names Arina turned around, as she started too think. 'Umm, I am sure it was somewhere...' as she started mumbling against herself. The girl is full names Asakura Kenarina. Yes Asakura, the older sister of Yoh and who knows from who more. With her two best friends Lilly and Brenda , they crossed the desert to get to the Patch village. She looked more like her mother Keiko than her sibling.

Water chuckled at the mumbling her miss did. Arina glared at her. Arina was her nickname or Ke. She hate her full name and only her 2 best friends were allowed too cal her sometimes like that.

Arina looked around, seeing only sand, she sighed letting her head fall down. 'Fine I admit , I have no idea where we are.' Brenda rolled with her eyes. ''Of course, I knew it. You have a sense of direction called zero.' This time Arina glared at her ally. Even though she knew she was right, It was still pain full hearing it. Water even laughed more.

Water is the spirit of Kenarina, an mermaid with no voice. It is exact unknown what happened to her when she died mostly because Water herself lost her memory.

'What kind of friends are you two.' Arina moaned as she tried to sound sad. Lilly stepped in, 'You shouldn't worry Arina, we will find the way soon enough whenever we find something. And you two.' Meaning Brenda and Water. 'Stop bullying Arina.' Sounding more stern but smiled. 'Hai..' They both said in union.

Somewhere a lot further away from the three friends, was Asakura Hao's camp, Hao was still sleeping.

He stayed up all night, thinking stuff over, Mostly about that human girl, somewhere round 5 am, he finally fell asleep. Mira stood outside his tent, she didn't sleep at all, being worried why her Hao was gone all day. Mira was more a groupy of Hao, she doesn't really care about the destruction of the human world or anything else. She loves Hao, she usually calls herself Asakura Mira. Herself isn't very good with spirit control. She can put up a small Hyougatai , with her nature spirit. Just as small as Kororo.

'Mira shouldn't worry about Hao.' the small African girl said. Mira disliked Opacho, mostly because she spends more time with her Hao than she can. 'Mira should worry about herself more, to get some sleep.' Opacho continued with speaking.

'I do not care, where was Hao-Sama all day?' Mira said, as she passed the entrance of his tent again. 'Hao-sama always knows the best, Opacho knows.' The girl smiled. Mira slightly nodded. They heard an small groan coming from Hao's tent. Luchist who was the only follower who knew about his secret, walked with an tray of food towards the tent. 'Thank you, I take it from here.' Mira smiled, taking the tray forcefully from Luchist's hands. Luchist was surprised by the sudden act, but before he could say a thing Mira already had left him, and went to her Hao tent. 'Ohayo Hao-Sama.' Mira smiled, as she sat down on his bed. Hao opened one eye. 'Ohayo, Mira.' He yawned. Still feeling very sleepy. 'What are you doing here?' He wondered. Mira smiled. Putting the tray of breakfast on his lap. 'Thank you.' as he began eating. Mira hoped for more time, when Opacho walked in. 'Hao-sama, Yoh-sama and Anna-sama got out of the forest.' She said. Hao smirked. 'Glad too heart, any other news?' Opacho started thinking. 'Ah yes, Hao-sama your sister is close to patch village,' Hao smirk fade it. 'I see, tomorrow afternoon we shall pay a visit to my dearest older sister.' He said,

Mira and Opacho looked at each other and nodded. 'Yes Hao-sama.' they said in union.

* * *

Tala here: omg, soo long time ago and so short chapter, I am so deeply sorry. Plz I want to keep my readers.

Do ya have any ideas? Plz tell them too me.


End file.
